Babysitting Frankie
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: A series of one shots where the NJ crew and his parents learn babysitting Frankie is a unique and educational adventure. Total fun fluff! Appearances by all the favourite, Tomsha, Ashley, Miller, Wozima, Danara, Burk, Slattery and little Frankie Green. Set well after S4.
1. Tom's got 99 Problems

_A/N: Unrelated to all my other fics. Set well after s4. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 ** _Tom's got 99 problems and a missing ring is definitely one of them._**

* * *

"I seriously don't get what Brian sees in Tiffi." Ashley said, three year old Frankie sat on the floor with his toys watching her talk not really understanding her. But also kind of bored as she had been playing with him until the phone rang. He pouted thoughtfully for a moment, a little sad that he was alone but then he smiled as he could play pirates!

He pushed to his feet and looked around the room, he liked Uncle Tom's house; it was full of cool things that were all in reach. He moved around the room deciding what would make a good treasure. He pulled the car keys off the table and stuffed them in the front pocket of his overalls and moved on picking up pens and a sparkly hair clip that he'd seen Ashley wear in hair once.

After he picked it up, he spotted a bag on the floor and rushed to it. He remembered how Daddy would bring home a bag just like it; full of presents and smelly clothes. His nose wrinkled as this bag was just as smelly as Daddy's.

He looked to Ashley, she was still talking on the phone. So that had to mean whatever he found, he didn't have to share. He grinned as he started searching the bag. It didn't take long until he found a tiny treasure box, he used all his strength. It popped open and he gasped as inside was the shiniest treasure he'd ever seen. He pulled them out of the box into his hand, he had to hide his treasure for the game to begin.

* * *

A few hours later,

Tom sat on couch and blew out a breath as he had never have a mission get to the level of FUBU until this moment. He'd left the engagement ring he'd been carrying for months now. It wasn't like he was trying to keep it. He'd tried to pop the question to Sasha multiple times.

It wasn't his fault that for their anniversary when he'd originally planned to propose; she had ended up with stomach flu and vomiting over the side of the basket of the Hot Air Balloon. Nor was it his fault that the picnic he'd planned had been swarmed by bees from the local bee farm. Then there was the beach outing where he ended up with 10 stitches in his shin. After that, the hike where they ended up tick bitten and confronted by a bear. The bear moved on but had left them both with a lasting impression.

He tried the restaurant; the Bombe Alaska he ordered for dessert had been a little heavy on the Bombe as the flames lit up the table cloth and part of Sasha's hair. They had laughed about it, but he was left frustrated and feeling defeated as every time he tried to propose; the world went to hell.

Now, it had gone to hell all over again in a whole new level of crazy. It was starting to feel like the world was conspiring against him. Well, it felt like that back at proposal attempt number three.

"Frankie, tell Uncle Tom where the ring is." he said in a light and careful tone. Frankie looked at him blankly and kicked his tiny legs as he sat on the coffee table opposite Tom. "You're not in trouble but it's very important we know where it is." he told the kid, it had taken them three hours and emergency room trip to ascertain the kid hadn't swallowed the ring. Luckily, Halsey was being looked after by Lt Commander Burk, so they knew the ring was not in the dog.

One would be relieved at that but Tom and Ashley who were in distress while Frankie thought it was great. He clearly loved the attention and thought it was a game. The game being 'Where was the ring?' and Frankie was too good at it. They had to find the ring before Sasha got home and preferably well before Commander Green came to collect her son.

"It looks like this one, but smaller with a diamond...ah sparkly thing on it." he said as he showed Frankie his old wedding ring hoping it would jog the little boy's memory. They had already torn up the house looking for it and Ashley promised him that she hadn't heard the toilet flush or seen Frankie anywhere but the living room. But then she'd been on the phone talking to her friend.

"Treasure." Frankie said with a smile of wonder as he looked at the ring. He tried to grab it but Tom pulled it out of his reach.

"Yes, I know but where did you put the other treasure?" Tom asked him. Frankie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you bring it to me?" he asked, Frankie nodded. Tom helped him to the floor. The kid raced to the heating vent and pointed it. Tom knelt down and lifted the grating out, only to find an array of pens, a random hair clip and teaspoon. The kid was industrious as he'd only been with them for half a day.

"This is not what I'm looking for, Buddy. I need the ring." Tom said as he lifted out the pens and spoon. He reached in further just in case but came up empty.

"There treasure?" Frankie asked pointing to Tom's hand that held the ring he used as an example.

"No, I need the ring you took from my gym bag. You remember? it was in the smelly socks, in a tiny box?" Tom asked, hoping he was getting somewhere as the sound of the clock ticking in the background. A reminder that time was running out. Frankie looked confused.

"Socks on Tuesday and don't have tiny boxes. Big bins." Frankie said correcting him, it was Tom's time to frown in confusion.

"Socks are garbage trucks, Dad. It's not in the trash." Ashley said as she came back from the kitchen. "Frankie?" She asked, the toddler looked to her. "Uncle Tom really needs what you took from his bag." she told him.

"I don't know." Frankie replied in an automatic fashion which told Tom the kid had played this game too many times.

"Ring, circle like this." Tom said as he showed his old wedding band to Frankie. Frankie peered at it closely. "Take me to where you hid it." he told him, Frankie looked around the room for a moment before he moved to his toy stack and pulled out his stacking rings toy. He pulled off the top piece holding it out to Tom.

"Ring." Frankie said proudly holding it out to him. Tom groaned as he pressed his face into hands. He shook his head as he couldn't believe how difficult this was. This kid made dealing with Russians and Immunes downright easy.

"It's ok, Dad. We'll find the ring." Ashley assured him, sensing his stress and frustration, "We know it has to be in the house somewhere." she added, Tom scrubbed a hand down his face and nodded Ashley was right. He was not going to be beaten but three year old.

"Frankie, let's play a game." Tom said, Frankie's eyes lit up at the word 'game'. "We're going to be treasure hunters. We're looking for another one of these." he said holding up the ring. "Ok?" he asked him.

"Ok." Frankie said, he was off again but this time he ran into the kitchen. Tom followed him as the kid pointed up at the cookie jar. Tom opened the jar and sifted through contents but came up empty on the engagement ring.

"The ring isn't here." Tom told Frankie.

"Cookies and Milk, please." Frankie said politely. Tom looked down at the little boy who stared up at him with the most innocent expression. Tom now understood why the Greens had practically burned rubber off their tyres to get away for their wedding anniversary weekend.

"We're being held hostage by-" Tom stopped as the front door open.

"Hey! I'm home." Sasha called out, "What's going on?!" She asked as she clearly saw the mess Ashley and Tom had left in their search. "Were we robbed?" she asked them as she came into the kitchen and placed her keys on the bench.

"You're home early." Tom stated, Sasha gave him a wry smile before sharing a quick kiss in greeting.

"Yes, slow day. The mess?" Sasha asked him and Ashley.

"Frankie hid the friendship ring that Tiffi gave me." Ashley lied, Sasha narrowed her eyes at the teen. "I'll clean up, promise but Frankie won't tell me where the ring is." Ashley told her.

"Frankie, tell us where the ring is." Sasha said firmly, she gave the boy her best 'don't make me angry' look. It usually got a male of any age to comply except Frankie it seemed as he didn't crack.

"Milk and cookies, please?" Frankie said with an adorable smile.

"No, you can have fruit. Now where is the ring?" Sasha asked him.

"Cookies." He stated, Tom felt like it was the kid's demands to release the information of where the ring was as they'd already searched his person.

"Fruit." Sasha told him, making it clear to the kid he was not getting a cookie even if he did produce the ring.

"1 cookie?" Frankie bargained as he held up one finger.

"No." Sasha said, her fierce expression breaking somewhat as the kid was too cute to stare down.

"Ah let's not be hasty." Tom said to Sasha as he pulled a cookie out the jar on the bench. He crouched down and held the cookie in front of Frankie. "Cookie for a ring." he told him.

"Cookie mine." Frankie said as he tried to grab for it but Tom held it out of his reach. Sasha laughed as her phone rang. She stepped away to take the call.

"No, you have to give me the ring first." Tom told Frankie firmly.

"My treasure. Now Cookie." Frankie told him in a frustrated manner. He nearly knocked Tom off balance as he tried to climb up Tom to grab the cookie.

"Yes, I know it's treasure but no cookie until I have the ring." Tom told him, completely exasperated as he didn't know how to reach the kid and there was no way he was interrupting Kara and Danny's weekend getaway. No, he'd had two kids and survived their terrible twos and well... he'd missed the terrible threes but it wasn't hard concept. He just had to find a work around that didn't cross the line with Danny and Kara's parenting style.

"Dad. Dad." Ashley said in a nervous manner, Tom pulled himself out of trying to find a solution to looking at his daughter. She had paled some and her eyes wide in fear.

"What?" Tom asked, she tilted her head towards the living room.

"Fish tank." Ashley said in a low voice as she tried to act like everything was cool.

"Oh, sh-ugar." Tom said as Sasha was standing at the fish tank talking on her mobile phone. There in the damn tank was the missing ring case. Frankie must have opened it and tossed it in the tank, somehow it had settled at the bottom just perfect; like a treasure chest flashing to the world the engagement ring.

"What do we do?" Ashley asked as she turned her back to the living room so Sasha could read her. The woman was a super spy who could smell a lie before it was told.

"Act cool. If we pretend we don't see it. Then she maybe she won't notice." Tom said, Ashley threw him a look of disbelief.

"She notices everything!" Ashley hissed at him as Tom waved at Sasha. It was so not acting cool.

* * *

"No, I understand." Sasha said as she spoke on the phone. She looked into the fish tank noticing the beautiful engagement ring sitting at the bottom. She looked towards the kitchen and inwardly smiled as Frankie was trying to climb Tom for the cookie in his hand. The kid was adorable.

She gave a wave which Tom returned, she could see he and Ashley were tense. She didn't blame them, she realised that Frankie had made off with the ring. An engagement ring, she was tired of waiting for. She knew Tom had been trying to propose to her for a while now. She'd prefer he just ask her without all the dog and pony show. Preferably before she lost more than a couple inches of hair and anymore of her dignity given she still couldn't believe all the mishaps of the past few months.

But there sat the ring, at the bottom of the fish tank. Her boyfriend and his daughter were trying to pretend it wasn't the ring they were looking for. Well, fine. She'd let them sweat it out and have a little fun.

* * *

Late into the night,

Tom waited a full hour to make sure Sasha had fallen asleep before he slipped out of their bed. He, Ashley and Even Sammy tried to get the ring out of the fish tank. But every time they were thwarted. Either Frankie was acting up loud enough to draw Sasha's attention to the living room or Sasha just being in the room or pottering around to notice them.

But Tom made sure this time he'd get the ring. He'd made love with Sasha and satisfied her do completely that it put her into a happy coma until dawn. It was possibly the best mission he'd had to date, and now he had to get the ring and secure it out of anymore prying hands.

He walked into the living room, he didn't bother putting on the lights. He knew exactly where he was going as he moved to the fish tank. Just as he was about to stick his hand into the tank when the lights snapped on. Tom pulled his hand back and turned to see Sasha at the doorway.

"Everything ok?" Sasha asked him.

"Couldn't sleep." Tom lied as he'd rather be sleeping curled up around her. Hell, she was supposed to be passed out. He obviously didn't do a good enough job of making her boneless.

"Because you were missing this?" she asked as she held up her left hand. There on glittering on her ring finger was the engagement ring. He looked into the fish tank and saw the box was gone. Then he looked back her with a stunned expression. "Ashley's friend has expensive taste for a friendship ring." Sasha told him mockingly as she walked over to him, they both knew it was not a friendship ring.

"How did you get out without any of us noticing?" Tom asked her incredulously, then it hit him. "Frankie streaking through the house." he said as he remembered them all chasing the naked three yr old around the house as he'd 'gotten' away from Sasha when she'd been bathing him. Sasha just grinned at him, unrepentant for her actions.

"Yep, he loves to run free. You really think I wouldn't notice the new treasure chest in the fish tank?" Sasha asked with a chuckle.

"I hoped but I should know better by now. The ring looks good on you." He said as he lifted her left hand up in his. He liked seeing the ring on her finger.

"Hmm, I was going to watch you all squirm over the ring being missing over breakfast tomorrow but I decided some mercy was in order." She said teasingly.

"Will you spare me some more of that mercy and become my wife?" he asked her, Sasha wore an amused smile and Tom was sure she would laugh at him. Not because he asked her to marry him but because he was squirming again in an awkward situation as his plans of the 'perfect' proposal had been completely blown out of the water.

"I'm wearing the ring, aren't I?" she asked him in a serious manner, but her eyes still crinkled in amusement.

"So is that a 'yes'?" he asked her as he wanted to be sure there was no room for miscommunication.

"Yes." she replied, Tom pulled her into his arms and about to kiss her...

"Cookie time?" Frankie asked, Sasha and Tom reluctantly stepped apart; they turned to mischief maker who stood at the door way with a hopeful smile. They'd put him to bed hours ago and yet here he was awake in the middle of the night.

"Bedtime." Tom corrected as the kid was trouble and when they got that kid back into his bed. He and Sasha were going to privately celebrate their engagement.

* * *

 **The End.**


	2. The Boy with The Dirty Balloons

_A/N: So, I've decided to make a series of random short fics of the crew babysitting Frankie and sometimes to aftermath. I will add to it when I get inspired. Hope you all stick around and get a laugh as I sure giggled while writing it._

* * *

 ** _The Boy with the Dirty Balloons_**

* * *

 _"_ I can't believe we're plotting Wolf and Miller's murder." Danny said as he watched his son play in the lounge room from the kitchen. He and Kara were washing up the plates from dinner.

"They are balloons made out of condoms with cartoon faces of Wolf and Miller on them." Kara reminded him, as she looked at the offensive objects sitting by Frankie.

It was two inflated Condoms with cartoon faces of their friends Wolf and Miller. They had been Frankie's favourite toy for the past month much to Danny and Kara's mortification as it wasn't like they could be mistaken as Balloons. No, they looked like condoms inflated with air to three times it's deflated size. Frankie loved taking them everywhere and telling everyone about how he was in a team just like Daddy.

"I know, you didn't run into Captain Slattery at the park. It was awkward as hell, he made me feel like I let Frankie run around with a blow up doll." Danny said as he still remembered how uncomfortable that day had been.

"Well, you didn't have to deal with it at the PX or the doctors office. Do you know how many Mommies glared at me like I was taking away their child's innocence? I was told Frankie couldn't go to Steve's birthday party because of the balloons. They are stunting his chances of making friends and having a social life." Kara told him, she felt guilty for being manipulated by other moms on base but she wanted Frankie to be a happy kid who played with other kids.

Honestly, she had allowed Frankie to have the condoms for too long but every time she tried to take them away Frankie put up the worst stink. She hated seeing him cry. The one time, she'd stuffed them into a closest and Frankie had cried for over an hour like the balloons were real people who died. So she returned them to Frankie who instantly brightened up. After that, she had tried everything including bribery which she loathed to so as it set a precedence. But Frankie was attached to the condoms.

"Seriously? If that's the case, then we have to kill 'em. I'll find a pin. I'm sure I got one in my sewing kit." Danny said, he wasn't overly concerned for Frankie's social development like Kara given Frankie was three.

But kid's birthday parties were rare and the only time he indulged in food that he forbade himself from eating. And, the parties were the only time he got to hang around other men who were Dads. It was like a really good parenting seminar with home baked cupcakes and other food delights. It helped him touch base that he wasn't a complete screw up in the father department and he got a lot of good tips from the other guys. Last thing he needed was for them to be banned over a couple condom balloons.

"That'll make noise. We need it to deflate quietly in the night." Kara told him, she couldn't believe in all her days she'd ever end up talking about this. But apparently having a kid opened up a whole new world of crazy and wonderful experiences.

"I still think we open the window and pretend that they flew away in the night. They had a special mission to get to and hate goodbyes. At least then we only have to deal with him thinking they'll come back." Kara said with a sigh, she had had way too long to think about this and had a whole story ready to use too. She could handle Frankie missing the balloons like he did his father when Danny was deployed.

"Ok, open window works. When he's asleep I'll take them out. Hopefully, this will be over by morning." Danny said.

* * *

1 month earlier,

Kara kissed Danny one last time before she opened the door. She smiled as Frankie, Miller and Wolf had returned from the local fair. The guys had been a life saver as Kara and Danny had needed a couple hours to get their affairs in order before Danny was called for a mission. They also indulged in some 'adult time' given it wasn't everyday they had an afternoon to themselves.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Kara asked, she struggled to keep her tone light the whole way through the sentence as she looked at the balloons on the ground. "Are those?" She started to asked but stopped as she didn't need Frankie asking what a condom was or adding it to his vocabulary.

"Shoe laces, yep." Miller said, purposefully being obtuse as he knew what she was referring to.

"These came from the street fair?" Danny asked as he joined Kara at the door and knelt down to his son and took a closer look.

"They are called Ewic and Woof." Frankie said as he held the balloons in his arms like they were the best thing since sliced bread.

"Dear God, they have names." Kara stated in quiet exasperation, she knew when Frankie named something, it meant Frankie had an attachment to it. It was never leaving their home.

"Well, we got balloons- real helium balloons but they flew away. The little tacker was beyond himself with grief. We couldn't bring him home in tears." Wolf started to explain.

"We tried to get new ones but the guy was gone." Miller added.

"So we improvised." Wolf said proudly. Danny covered his son's ears and looked up at his friends. He gave them ten points for ingenuity and creativeness but a solid two on babysitting and appropriate kid's toys.

"With Condoms?" Danny asked incredulously. He released his hands from Frankie's ears and pretended to be cool with it all. As he had to assume they didn't use used condoms and had Frankie's emotional state in their best interests than trying to mess with Kara and Danny by stressing them out.

"Work with what you got." Wolf said.

"Wolfman's is like 10 years out of date. Mine expired last year. So the latex can't last forever." Miller told him in a matter of fact manner as he and Wolf clearly saw the amusement of it all. They clearly missed the problem of how socially unacceptable it was for a kid to run around with condoms for balloons.

"It was two years out of date." Wolf corrected Miller, "And we made sure to wipe off the lube." he assured them.

"Yes, cause that's what I was really concerned about." Kara said sarcastically.

"Well, we had to wipe off the lube to draw the faces on them." Miller said correcting Wolf's statement. To Kara, they were just digging themselves a deeper grave.

"Uhuh," she replied drily.

"In case you're wondering, Woof is the ribbed one given he has a more chiselled jaw. I'm the one with the hat. I wouldn't have had to wear a hat if Wolf had blown me like a real woman." Miller added, Danny snorted a laugh and even Kara couldn't help but smile at the innuendo.

"I'm not going there." Wolf told him before he looked to Kara and Danny. "How was your afternoon?" he asked them.

"It was good, we got everything we needed to do finished. So, thank you for watching Frankie for us." Kara said as she couldn't be mad at them when they were doing them a favour.

"Anytime. But we gotta go, there's a footy game being screened from Australia at our watering hole." Wolf said.

"Frankie say goodbye to your uncles." Danny told his son.

"Hold please." Frankie told Danny as he passed over the condom balloons to him.

"Sure." Danny said as he took the balloons from Frankie. He had to admit it the first time he'd hugged condoms in his life. He watched his son hug his friends goodbye. Soon the men were gone, he and Kara were faced with their newest parenting problem.

"Ewic and Woof please." Frankie said, Danny passed the balloons down to Frankie.

"Here you go." he told him, Frankie thanked him.

"It'll pass right?" Danny asked her as Frankie raced into the lounge room and starting his new balloon friends his toys.

"Yeah, I mean they are old. They can't survive a three yr old." Kara hoped.

* * *

2 weeks earlier,

Mike stopped for a water break and frowned as Frankie streaked past him onto the playground. He rattled two balloons behind him. His eyes narrows as the balloons had a very distinct shape. But it couldn't be what he was thinking. Maybe his self imposed abstinence wasn't a great idea after all. But he was pretty sure if he would hallucinate sex shapes everywhere it would've happened over a year ago. Those were definitely inflated condoms on strings.

"Morning Sir," Danny said as he stopped at the bench by the water bubbler.

"Green, didn't know there was a toy shortage." Mike said conversationally.

"What?" Danny asked.

"The balloons are rather lewd." Mike said jutting a thumb in Frankie's direction.

"Yeah," Danny said with a sigh as he knew his ass was toast. "Taylor and Miller babysat Frankie, they improvised the toys. Frankie's become attached to them. We tried to accidentally kill them." Danny saw Mike's frown. "The balloons. It didn't work. Turns out the rubber is very sturdy. Sir." he informed Mike.

"I'm sure a KaBar or a well placed pin could fix that problem."Mike told him, he'd never let his kids run around with condoms for balloons. He wouldn't let them out the door with a t-shirt that said 'damn' on it.

"I know, I tried and Frankie caught me before I could do it. I couldn't do it, Sir." Danny confessed, he could take out bad guys without hesitation but kill a couple condom balloons nearly broke him as he hated seeing Frankie cry.

"You know, you can't let your kid have power over you. So my advice, kill the balloons before he becomes a social pariah." Mike said as he let the man have some slack as the firstborn was always spoiled and frankly the one that was a learning exercise for the parents.

"Yeah, but he's really attached to them. Did your kids ever-"

"Get attached to blown up Condoms? No." Mike told him, his lips quirked into a faint smile. "But I wish you luck with that one." he added before he continued on his run.

* * *

1 week earlier,

"Commander Green," the medical receptionist said with a smile as Frankie and Kara came in for their flu shots. She rose from her chair and looked over the desk down at Frankie.

"Hi, here with Frankie." Kara told her.

"Hey Frankie, those are -" the woman stopped as she clearly saw the condom balloons that had survived three weeks of play dates, parks and rough housing. She had hoped he'd get bored with them or at least lose them a long the way but no such luck. "Some cute balloons you got there. Do they have names?" she asked Frankie.

"Ewic and Woof. They are my team. I'm like Daddy." Frankie told her proudly, he made sure to show off the cartoon faces on them too. Kara looked up to the ceiling wishing there was a God to save her from this.

"Wow, they are lucky to have you." the receptionist told her. She checked them in, and Kara took Frankie to a seat. Frankie picked up the balloons from the ground and hugged them as they patiently waited for their names to be called.

"Hey buddy." Wolf called as he'd come from the back area of the office clearly coming from the physical therapist.

"Uncle Wolf!" Frankie said as he happily bounced down from his chair and hugged Wolf. They two walked back to Kara where Frankie climbed back into his chair with his balloons next to him.

"Looks like our balloons are going strong." Wolf said as he sat at a chair opposite them. He wore a Cheshire cat grin as he was enjoying this.

"I take care of them." Frankie assured him.

"Just remember, they don't need any medicine or shots cause they are immune to colds and flus." Wolf told him, Kara glowered at him as she had hoped to get the doctor to kill the damn things as she didn't have the heart to do it herself. She still wasn't sure how the condoms had lasted this long given Frankie wasn't gentle with them. But they had.

"Ok." Frankie promised, Kara glared at Wolf as he was not helping her.

"How's the shoulder?" Kara asked Wolf.

"It's good. I see you haven't kill my rubber counterpart yet." he said.

"Give it time." Kara assured him.

* * *

Current day, a few hours after Frankie's bedtime.

"I have them." Danny said to Kara as He came into their room with the balloons. "God, they are creepy." he said as he looked at the faces staring at him. He passed the balloons to Kara. "Scissors." he said as he passed the scissors to her.

"Goodbye Ewic and Woof." She said, she cut small holes in the bottom where the balloons were tied and watched with satisfaction as it deflated. Once they were fully deflated, she wrapped the condoms up in tissues and tossed them in the bin in the bathroom. She couldn't wake tomorrow and start their lives with a normal day and eat breakfast without two inflated condoms at the table.

"I'm so glad that is over." Danny said as he welcomed her in bed with kiss.

* * *

The next morning,

Kara and Danny woke up to Frankie squealing loudly. He looked over at the clock on his beside table noting it was 5am.

"Let it begin." Danny sighed, they got out of bed and put on their best game faces but as they came into the room they didn't find Frankie crying. No, he was giggling with joy as the room was filled with at least 50 balloons. All of them with cartoon faces on them.

At least these ones weren't condoms but it didn't improve their situation. "What the?" he asked in disbelief. He picked up the balloon and found a serious face looking back at him, below it had the name 'Captain Tommy'. Danny snorted a laugh at the cartoon and likeness but wished it had been drawn on paper, then they could wallpaper the room than suffer the hell when all the balloons died.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kara said as she showed him one that was a copy of Miller's cartoon face from the original condom balloon. She knew it will given it had been mocking her for the past month. Below it had written 'Ewic Lives'. She looked to the window to find it closed and note stuck to it. She walked over and snatched it off the frame and groan in aggravation as she read the note.

The boys had figured the demise of their condom counterparts was soon. So they decided to Ewic and Woof some friends from the Nathan James to protect them from Kara and Danny's wrath.

"I'm going to destroy Miller and Wolf's social lives for this." Kara promised Danny and herself as she crumpled the note in her hands.

"If it's any consolation, I found you." Danny told her as he showed her a balloon with an happy feminine cartoon face that vaguely looked like her. Scrawled beneath it was 'Mommy'. "It's very flattering and Frankie is happy." he said, indeed their son was as he practically swam through the balloons and taking the time to look at all the cartoon faces.

"I'm nailing that window shut and we're never letting them babysit Frankie together again." Kara grumbled as Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulders to console her.

"Well, at least these aren't condoms." Danny said.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
